Pipe sweating is a trade term for soldering pipes together. This type of pipe sweating is performed with a propane torch. The copper pipes to be joined are heated at the juncture point, and then solder—a metal compound that is heated and used like glue between the two pipes—is applied. Pipe sweating can be a tricky venture for beginners, and it often takes a little while for a novice to get the feel of it.
Pipes cannot be soldered if water is in them. Water prevents the pipes from reaching a hot enough temperature to melt solder. One known means of ensuring water is isolated from the working area is to insert a piece of bread (without its crust) into the pipe holding back a gradual flow of water. The bread will dissolve when the water is turned back on. The problem with this is that the bread can become moldy, the bread takes an inconsistent amount of time to degrade, and the bread could cause temporary clogging.
Another known embodiment utilises a mechanical seal that is inserted into the plumbing to isolate any moisture from the area being brazed or soldered. This requires access to the device both before and after the sweating process. Since the device needs to be removed from the plumbing, the process requires at least one joint that is formed without using an isolation device.
Therefore, a water isolation composition that can be inserted into a piping configuration and dissolves when subjected to a water pressure/flow for use during a sweating process, is needed.
Several ingredients are known.
Ultrez 21 is a polymer that is a hydrophobically modified cross-linked acrylate copolymer and is designed to efficiently impart thickening, stabilising, and suspending properties designed for use in a variety of personal care applications. The polymer incorporates patented technology, which allows it to quickly and easily self-wet. Ultrez 21 is a trade name, generically referred to via its chemical reference of Acrylates/C10-30 Alkyl Acrylate Crosspolymer.
Triethanolamine, often abbreviated as TEA, is an organic chemical compound, which is both a tertiary amine and a tri-alcohol. A tri-alcohol is a molecule with three hydroxyl groups. Like other amines, Triethanolamine acts as a weak base due to the lone pair of electrons on the nitrogen atom.
Triethanolamine is commonly used as a pH balancer in cosmetic preparations in a variety of different products—ranging from skin lotion, eye gels, moisturizers, shampoos, shaving foams etc. Another common use of TEA is as a complexing agent for aluminium ions in aqueous solutions. This reaction is often used to mask such ions before performing what is called a complexometric titration with another chelating agent such as EDTA, which will form stable complexes with most metallic ions.